Super Cutie Mark Crusaders Sunshine!
by PuppySif
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crusaders, along with Spike, are about to embark on their most exciting holiday adventure yet on the Isles of Pasa Fino. Unfortunatly their hopes of a fun time are cut short when they are accused of being criminals and must prove their innocence!
1. Super Awesome Holiday!

**Super Cutie Mark Crusaders Sunshine!**

Part One: Super Awesome Holiday!

It was a warn sunny day in the glorious city of Canterlot and many of its happy folk were enjoying the sun's warmth as well as the many rides at the funfair and the vast amounts of delicious ice creams that were being sold everywhere. It was also an exciting day for three young mares who were about to embark on their brightest and warmest adventure yet.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, were making their way to the airport to get their ride to the Isles of Pasa Fino. They were accompanied by Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash, each whom had helped to pack their respective sibling's suitcases, and Spike who was joining the younger mares on their holiday.

"Boy ah' can't believe we're finally goin' to the Pasa Fino Isles!" Apple Bloom shouted with excitement as they joined the queue of other ponies who were going to the Isles.

"Yeah, I can't wait! I really want to try those rich diamond grape and royal peach ice creams!" Sweetie Belle squeaked.

"You know I really envy you Sweetie Belle, if I were going with you, Spike and the other Crusaders I too would be wasting no time whatsoever licking away at so many ice cream flavours!" Rarity giggled happily before she let out a sigh as her smile faded slightly. "Too bad I need to help with sorting out the decorations for the Grand Galloping Gala."

"Well at least you'll still be seeing me around Rarity, me and the Wonderbolts are gonna be doing all kinds of _really_ awesome stuff for everypony there!" Rainbow said proudly while doing one of her usual flying stunts.

"Boy even ah wish I were goin' with you four, the Pasa Fino Isles would make a pretty ideal place fer me to get some rest from all the work on the farm" Applejack sighed, picturing herself and Apple Bloom having a picnic on one of the beaches.

From what the Crusaders had learned, the Isles were made of four small islands. The largest one, St. Crebero, had an amusement park as well as a few amazing ice cream shops, Corliett and Madalino each had a smaller village while the furthest and smallest island, Drummuru, had a small volcano that was said to have been extinct for over three thousand years.

After having spent near half an hour walking through Canterlot, the group finally got to the airport where they quickly joined the queue of other ponies who were going to the Pasa Fino Isles.

"Oh my gosh, that airship looks so cool, could it be ours?" Scootaloo asked as the others looked to see which one she was pointing at.

A large and beautiful looking airship with a rich golden envelope made its way to the dock as the ticket pony unhooked one end of the barrier rope from the pole it was attached to earlier and announced, "The airship to Pasa Fino has arrived! You may all now present your tickets!"

"Well Crusaders, ah guess this is it." Applejack said as the group started moving along with the rest of the queue.

The line of ponies going to the Isles was not as long as anypony expected it to be and it only took five minutes until the Crusaders and Spike were next.

"May I see your tickets please?" the ticket pony asked as the four got out their tickets and presented them to him. Then he punched a hole into each ticket and gave them back to the four.

"Enjoy your holiday." he told them while bowing his head as the three young mares and dragon then made their way onto the airship.

"See ya soon guys!" Rainbow called out as the four waved to her, Rarity and Applejack.

"See ya Rainbow Dash, I'll send you a postcard soon!" Scootaloo replied.

"Please could you try not to get any of your holiday dresses ruined Sweetie Belle, I spent almost an a few hours getting them cleaned." Rarity asked her younger sister.

"Don't worry Rarity, it'll still be as good as new when we get back!" Sweetie answered as the airship started to take off.

See ya'll soon!" Applejack called out.

"See you three soon!" Spike called back.

"Goodbye!!!" the Cutie Mark Crusaders yelled as the airship soon left Canterlot and began making it's way to the Pasa Fino Isles.

 **One A Half Hours Later...**

The Crusaders had been playing a small collection of games including Guess Who I Am, Dungeons and Diamond Dogs and Chenga while Spike was having one of his usual naps on one of the small red sofas, though he did spend a good chunk of his time playing a few of the games with the other three. All of the other passengers had been simply reading the newspapers, with some chatting with each other about either how life was treating each one of them or about what they would be doing on the Pasa Fino Isles.

"So Crusaders, once we get down onto the Isles, what would each of ya say we do first?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Oh, how about we go to The Hairy Hikers, it's said to have these really _really_ big hayburgers!" Scootaloo suggested, excitedly waving her hoof.

"What about the amusement park, I want to go on that spinning cupcake ride!" Sweetie Belle squeaked.

"Hey Spike, you av' any ideas?" Apple Bloom called out to the young dragon as he slowly woke from his slumber.

"Well, I don't mind either way." Spike answered.

Soon Apple Bloom got out a bit from one of her saddlebags and asked, "Who wants to be Tails?"

Sweetie Belle managed to get her hoof up before Scootaloo did.

"Alright then, here goes." the country mare said as she flipped the bit up in the air before it landed on the small wooden table the Crusaders were sitting around and showed Heads. Scootaloo let out a quiet 'yes' while Sweetie gave a light sigh.

"We're almost there!" Spike called out as his three friends rushed to the window he was looking from and gasped in absolute awe.

Below the four was St. Crebero, both the large town and beach looking just as beautiful as they looked on the map inside the leaflets and the amusement park not being far away from either of them.

"Attention everypony, we will now be touching down on the Isles of Pas Fino!" the captain of the airship announced as all the passengers, including Spike and the Crusaders wasted no time packing up their bits n bobs. After that the four rushed out onto the deck to have a better view of the large isle.

"Pasa Fino Isles here we come!!!" the Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted with joy as their adventures on the Isles of Pasa Fino were about to begin!


	2. Mucked Up On Arrival

**Super Cutie Mark Crusaders Sunshine!**

Mucked Up On Arrival

Once the airship docked at the St. Crebero airport platform the CMC, Spike and the other passengers got off to take their first steps upon the Pasa Fino Isles.

"I can't believe we're finally here! This is gonna be amazing!" Scootaloo sighed happily.

Spike had been fiddling through his backpack for two minutes when he finally found the leaflet and took it out to have a look at the map inside.

"Hmm, according to the map, this Hairy Hikers place should be near the big fountain in the town square and it's painted red." he told the Crusaders.

"You know, ah I could really use a good fillin' before we get to our hotel."Apple Bloom said as they began to make their way to the ticket office.

Suddenly several frightened ponies burst out from the main entrance doors screaming thier heads off as they darted for the airship. This left the four startled and confused.

"What in the hay was that about?" Scootaloo asked as they continued on.

When they got through the doors and past the barriers the four all froze in shock. Across the whole floor of the ticket office was some sort of dark brownish goo with a massive pile of it in the middle. A few scared ponies could be seen cowering at both sides of the room while a few more were covered in and stuck to the goo and none of them could get any of if off. Then the gang noticed a few letters in front of the big blob which said; "CMC".

"Ok, I don't know about you three but I feel that there's something wired going on here." a puzzled Sweetie Belle said.

"Hey guys, over there!" Scootaloo shouted as she pointed to a small shop on their left.

The said shop was painted green and above the entrance was a sign that said; 'Clever Clean'. On one of its shelves stood four strange devices that seemed to be for spraying water because of the clear filter each of them had.

Once the four headed over to the shop while avoiding the goo the light grey coated owner became more terrified.

"P-please don't hurt me! I h-have a wife and daughter!" he yelled as he collected the money from the till and galloped out of his shop. Now Spike and the Crusaders were becoming even more confused.

Suddenly one of the devices shook its nozzle left and right a few times before moving it up to face the four and started to speak, startling them immediately.

" _Hello young equines and dragon, how may I be at service?"_ it asked as the other three began to move as well.

"Erm... err yes, I'm Spike, these are Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle." Spike chuckled nervously while the Crusaders put on some awkward smiles.

" _Pleasure to meet you four specimens, we are Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Devices, or in short, F.L.U. ."_ the device on the far left said.

 _"We were created to wash away all forms of slime and muck."_ the device next to the one that spoke first explained, " _We can help you all be rid of the mess that is covering the ticket offices."_

Really?!" Sweetie Belle squeaked loudly, "That would be amazing!"

" _Then we, the F.L.U. shall be your trusted assistants. Would you kindly fill us up with water first please?"_ the first F.L.U.D.D asked as it pointed its nozzle to the large water tank near the money till.

The gang nodded and filled up each F.L.U.D.D with water. Then they equipped each one onto their backs.

"Alright Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike, who's ready to show the goo who's boss!?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah!" the other three answered proudly as Scootaloo then asked, "Err, how do we spray water?"

" _Squeeze the handles." the F.L.U.D.D on Spike's back answered._

"Ah, right." the young pegasus replied as they then sprang into action.

Wasting no time whatsoever, the gang started spraying at the goo which proved to be slightly tougher to get rid of than each of them thought, though this did not deter them as they continued giving it their all. They even cleaned up the messy ponies who then thanked the four before shooting off.

After about five minutes had passed and most of the area had been cleaned, they all then began firing at the huge blob. Suddenly the blob started to shake after only a few seconds of spraying had gone by while making bizarre gurgling noises, then a wired snake-like creature shot up from the blob, causing the gang to gasp and back away slightly as it then fired balls of goo at them.

"What the hay is that thing!?" Sweetie Belle called out as they dodged every goo ball that shot towards them.

"I'm not sure but it seems real mad!" Scootaloo panted lightly.

They continued firing at the creature, though nothing seemed to be working. Then as it opened its mouth, Apple Bloom fired a big jet of water into it, causing the thing to shake and wail.

"That's it! Aim for the mouth!" Spike called out as the quartet continued to squirt the mouth with all the water they had left until the creature let out a high pitched screech before sinking back into the mass of goo.

After that the big blob slowly shrank until nothing remained of it, then the remaining goo began vanishing until the whole room was back to normal.

"Well, it looks like everythin's good as new." Apple Bloom sighed.

"It sure is, but..." Sweetie replied before putting her chin on one of her hooves in thought. "How did something like this happen in the first place and why were the letters 'CMC' written that goo?"

"OVER THERE!" a gruff voice shouted as the gang turned to see a group of police ponies heading there way. "Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, you three are under arrest!"

* * *

 **Oh dear, looks like things aren't looking well for our young heroes!**

 **Anyways, that's the second chapter on my MLP:FIM and Super Mario Sunshine crossover finished. I admit I could've put at least a bit more effort into some of the writing, oh well.**


	3. Important Notice

Hi everyone

Recently I've been doing some looking through the chapter of Super Cutie Mark Crusaders Sunshine and I've realised that they need to be reworked on.

So I'm afraid this story will be cancelled.

There will only be a few things that I will rework on so it won't be long until the reworked version arrives.


End file.
